Ginny's Lone Summer
by aly6ful
Summary: Ginny is without the Golden Trio at Grimmauld place for the summer but is not left completely without company. Please Review! AU SS/GW WARNING, student teacher relationship. If you don't like the idea of this pairing don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, dark, dank and dreary and no matter how often cleaned, the house always seemed to contain a layer of dust among every surface. Ginny despised her summers spent there yet here they are again before her 6th year at Hogwarts.

_At least I have the floor to myself_, Ginny mused to herself. With Harry, Ron and Hermione gone on some "mission" there were plenty of open bedrooms so Ginny chose the lone third floor while the others occupied the entire second. Ginny sprawled out on her bed above the sheets drumming her fingers against her stomach. _Now what to do? _

While she did enjoy the vastness of her own floor she couldn't help but feel bored and pressed for someone to talk to. These Grimmauld Place summers could be quite uneventful for her as she was the only one not in the Order of the Phoenix. Deciding that 8 pm was way too early for her to be calling it a night, she grabbed her bath robe and headed towards the washroom to have a relaxing bath.

This was also why Ginny chose the room on the third floor, the bathroom. It was marvelous, while every other room in the house were quite small and cramped this one was colossal, with a great large tub which could also be used as a shower if so desired. The tub was only about a foot or so above the ground with two glass doors that had a pattern of grooves all over that looked like marbles and was the size of small swimming pool. _The room had to be magicked to this size, _she thought since the house itself didn't appear to be able to have the appropriate width to contain such an arena.

Relaxed just at the thought of her upcoming bath, Ginny opened the door and stepped through and whispered, "Colloportus" to lock the door. In entering the room there was a bit of a short narrow hallway that opened up to reveal the toilets and bathtub, as she made her way down it she started to hear the faint sound of running water. Confused, Ginny continued to the room to see who had snuck up to the third floor. A tall figure stood in the bath showering, his profile blurred by the design of the glass, all Ginny could make out was dark hair. _Harry? _ Ginny thought, _are they back already? _Growing ever more curious she inched closer till she was in arms length of the shower doors. _What am I doing? The person is naked, get out. _But she didn't listen to herself; she just had to know if Harry was back, finished hunting whatever he needed to defeat Voldemort. She clasped the handles and pulled the door open and to her surprise it wasn't Harry that was beyond the blurry glass doors.

"MISS WEASLEY! GET OUT!" Her potions professor bellowed at her. She quickly mumbled some incoherent apology as she slammed the door shut, but not before she caught a glimpse of his slender build. She was shocked at what she had uncovered. Hogwart's potion master was a stud! Lean and cut in all the right places without bulging muscles, just slender and defined.

Blushing extensively she tried to yank the door open forgetting that she had locked it and muttered, "Alohamora" and ran downstairs. Catching her breath she entered the kitchen where her mother was still doing dishes from the night's dinner. Honestly Ginny had no idea why her mother insisted on washing the dishes the muggle way, it took ages.

"Oh good, Ginny, Professor Snape will be staying here till term starts and he'll be the room at the end of the hall from you. Now I know you were happy about having the floor to yourself but please be kind and try not to get in his hair, dear." Her mother gave her a soft smile. All Ginny could do was blush and give a small nod of understanding even if it was a little too late to 'not get in his hair' as her mother put it.

"Need help finishing those dishes Mum?" She offered hoping to stay downstairs and avoid Snape.

"How sweet of you, yes you can dry these I've already washed to my left."

Ginny started her drying and did all she could to focus on cleaning instead of what her mind kept drifting towards; His broad bare pale back, his surprisingly firm looking behind, how small and yet how plump it was. _I wonder if it feels as tight as it looks_, _ew shut up! _She pondered then berated herself for even going there in her mind. _And those arms, so strong and burley, okay Ginevra knock it off._

Too soon she was done and her mother kissed her goodnight, leaving her alone in the kitchen. Not being able to think of an excuse to stay downstairs, Ginny trudged her way up to her room hoping Snape had already retired to his room.

No such luck.

At the top of the stairs Snape opened his door, "Miss Weasley, can I have a word please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I am obviously not JK Rowling, if I was I would be having tea with the Queen, not writing this. **

**Okay I just want to put this out there, I have absolutely no plan for this story whatsoever, I am definitely just writing on a whim because well it is fun and I just love this ship it's so naughty! So if it turns to shit, oops. **

**On with the story… **

With a sigh Ginny resigned herself to this awkward situation and walked straight over to him, head held high, making sure to keep eye contact. She was a Gryffindor for a reason, she wasn't going to get intimidated by Snape, they were not in class and it was an honest mistake. _One I'd gladly make again, ugh not now, _she argued with herself.

Getting ahead of the situation is definitely the way to go in a circumstance such as this, if ever there was a circumstance like this, so once she was in fair distance she immediately bounded in with, "Look professor, I am really sorry about that earlier. I didn't hear the shower and I just wasn't thinking. I promise I didn't see a thing!" She spat out just a little too fast. So much for her Gryffindor courage, she could feel the blush creeping up.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I cannot say that I am completely surprised by your lack of forethought," he hissed on, " However, I must encourage you to knock from now on seeing as I will, _unfortunately_, be spending the remainder of the summer sharing this floor and its only bathroom with you." Snape finished with a sneer.

Ginny nodded and as she walked away mumbled under her breath, "Don't have to be such a git about it."

"What was that Miss Weasley?"

Fed up, Ginny turned back and marched again the few steps towards Snape. Looking him right in the eye she spat, "I said you don't have to be such a git about it. We aren't at school so you could at least treat me like somewhat of an equal and use some manners."

Snape smirked.

_Is that a smirk? _She was shocked but kept a cool exterior.

"You may have a point Miss Weasley, I shall consider your suggestion to not be, how you put it, such a git."

And with that he returned inside his room, shutting the door behind him leaving Ginny in awe. Picking her jaw off the floor, she walked back inside her quarters thinking about what had just happened. _I stood up to Snape and it worked! _In all of Ginny's years at Hogwarts being taught by Professor Snape, anyone who even remotely thought about back talking got a detention faster than you could say 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'.

**Okay another author note, Im sorry if you feel this was a bit short but when I kept writing I just felt the rest seemed better suited as the next chapter. I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. Like I said at the top, this story has no set plan so feel free to give suggestions in the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

In the following few days Ginny didn't get the chance to see if Snape would stick to his word and treat her as more of an equal while in the Grimmauld house. In fact Ginny became rather confused because she hadn't seen any sign of him staying there at all. He wasn't at any of the meals, she never saw him run to the loo, or hang around the library where the past summer when Ginny was there, the library was the only room he ventured into other than the kitchen for Order meetings and meals. The only explanation she came up with was that he must have left. _Was it because I walked in on him in the bathroom? _That's absurd she realized. _It must be a mission of some sort. _Coming to that conclusion as she bounced down the stairs to grab a snack, she was almost instantly proven wrong by the conversation she walked in on.

"Honestly Albus, Severus hasn't come out of his room once. He hasn't come down for a meal in days. This ruddy potion you have him working on has consumed him, can you not convince him to take a break if not to shower than at least eat a little something?"

Her mother was in her typical Molly Weasley stance, both hands on hips with that disappointed frown plastered on her face as if it were the only expression she had. It seems that not even Albus Dumbledore was impervious to the look, who was next the Minister of bloody Magic? She really could not stand a person missing a meal, could she?

"Molly, it is not I who puts this pressure upon Severus but Severus himself."

"Hmmf," Mrs. Weasley then scanned the kitchen finally noticing her daughter's presence. "Oh Ginny dear perfect, you can take something up to Professor Snape to eat."

Ginny currently had a biscuit stuffed in her mouth and her hand in the jar to retrieve more.

"Ugh, seriously mum?" She moaned after swallowing the remainder of her snack.

"Ginevra, some compassion please, Professor Snape is a vital part of our cause and you won't even walk up a few steps to help him out?"

Leave it to her mother to slather the guilt on thick. She brought out a few extra biscuits and took the sandwich her mother had summoned together with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

"That's the sweet child I know." Her mother responded cheekily.

Clambering up the stairs and down the hallway Ginny reached the door and almost turned the knob instinctively but then thought better of it and knocked. Loudly.

"Professor Snape, my mother sent me up to deliver some food."

Nothing. Were they sure he was still there? Knocking again even louder than before she shouted, "Professor Snape, I am opening the door." She punctuated each word so there was no mistaking her intentions. _I wonder if he is starkers again_, beginning to remember Snape in the shower for a few seconds before quickly berating herself and moving on.

Still quite apprehensive she placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it opening the door only enough to see a small fraction of the room, spotting part of a desk with a cauldron atop it that had some sort of pale blue steam coming off it. On further opening the door and another quick scan, she noted no sign of Snape but several more cauldrons that varied in size on the large desk. They were set up in a row with significant space between each. Curious, Ginny walked inside past Snape's work station to a bedside table to rest the food she was ordered to deliver and glided back to the end of the rather large desk to peer into the cauldron that had the pale blue steam, scratch that now violet color steam, emitting from the top. Not recognizing it she moved on, each potion looked different than the last but only by small almost unrecognizable differences.

Completely entranced by the potions, she started to look across the rest of the tabletop at vile after empty vile strewn across it. _Interesting, _One of the first things Ginny learned in potions, well learned is a soft way of putting it rather the first thing Snape carved into their brains by repetitive shrieks and shouts, was never and I repeat never leave your working space a mess with your ingredients. _That is a sure way to lose an eye or worse_; Ginny remembered his slimy voice in her head. At that thought she snapped her head up to see Snape coming out of a door across the room.

"Ginny!"

_Did he just use my first name?_

He continued, "What do you think you are doing barging in here unannounced, you stupid girl? It could have -"

"I KNOCKED TWICE!" she interrupted, "And I am only here on orders from Dumbledore to bring you food." Well it was kind of true, he was in the room when her mother asked her and certainly didn't protest it. "I thought you were going to be nicer, remember?" Her Gryffindor courage was in full swing after his insult.

Running his hand through his greasy hair, seeming to get over the initial shock of her presence he mumbled, "I said I would think about it." He walked closer to his work space before questioning, "And where is this food?"

She pointed towards the small table and he followed it to the plate and picked up the sandwich then just put it down without taking a bite. Still silent though, Ginny took the time to look him up and down. For someone who hadn't left his room in a couple of days sure didn't look dirty or unkempt, well no more than usual.

"Miss Weasley I apologize for my tone and use of words," Ginny smiled triumphantly. "However, I must insist that you not enter my quarters without permission ever again. There is no saying what dangers you could walk into with these potions I am working on." Her smile faltering she nodded.

He spoke again but not towards her. "Dumbledore, pfft, like I can't transfigure myself something to eat. What's he playing at?" Ginny shrugged though he wasn't looking at her.

"Professor Snape, can I ask you what these potions are?" Her words seemed to snap him out of his minor daze.

"Snape. It's Snape, drop the Professor bit. It was your suggestion to proceed on more equal grounds since we are currently not in school." His tone was far from nice, in fact it sounded downright rude the way he hissed back her words. Ginny could not argue though seeing as that was exactly what she asked from him. _It also sounded kind of sexy when he was forceful like that…oh god. _What had gotten into her lately, turning sixteen must have knocked her hormones into overdrive or something.

"Right, _Snape_, can you tell me what those potions are?"

"No."

Her face fell. What the hell?

"You are not a member of the Order so I am not permitted to hand out that information to you."

"Fine, whatever. Enjoy your food, you're welcome." Ginny started towards the door with a rage. Yet another person reminding her she was too young to be a part of the Order, just what she needed.

"Weasley," He called at just as she almost closed the door behind her. When she turned back, he looked at her with an unreadable expression and simply said,

"Stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Completely taken aback, Ginny stood in the doorway silently with her body still facing the door while her neck craned over her right shoulder looking at her potions professor which perhaps was a tad too lengthy amount of time because he spoke first,

"You might as well stay and help me while you have already so rudely barged into my quarters without permission."

"You need help?" Ginny shook her head out of her initial daze at his request.

"I assure you Miss Weasley that I am more than capable of brewing this potion alone however since you saw to it that I am not you might as well be put to good use as an extra hand."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" She walked further into the room coming up to the opposite end of the table.

"For now just watch what I do with these three ingredients."

Ginny then noticed the phials that he must have been retrieving when she entered the room then further deducing that the mysterious door he walked out of most likely led to his cupboard of ingredients. She watched his hands work balancing each component of each potion carefully fore they all called for the same things. The only difference was in order and amount. At first glance she was utterly confused not knowing at all how he was keeping the three phials straight without mixing one for another until she noted a pattern in his movements. It reminded Ginny of a Quidditch play involving the three chasers of a team, one flies over on the right, one to the left while the other maneuvers in and out all while passing the quaffle between all of them keeping the other team unknowing of who was in possession. It was really quite interesting.

After a while Snape looked up at her tilting his head slightly as if to beckon her closer and once obeyed he handed her the ingredients with a nod towards the cauldron. Puffing out her chest slightly as though she were not terrified at all, as if this potion wasn't requested by Albus Dumbledore himself, as if it couldn't quite possibly aid in the downfall of one of the most dangerous dark wizards of their times, and began to replicate his motions.

"Good. Repeat these steps four more times and then stop."

She did as she was told and then put the empty containers along the slew of others at the end of the work station.

"Before we move forward the potion needs to sit for about twenty one minutes before being stirred counter clockwise eleven times then eleven clockwise."

Ginny was still in shock that she was allowed to participate in the brewing of this still unidentified potion. She thought surely that he regarded her as an incompetent twit like the rest of her classmates. It just didn't make any sense.

"Snape? I mean Sir, why are you letting me be so involved but won't tell me what the potion actually is?" She couldn't help but ask.

He walked to the edge of the bed seemingly ignoring her and sat down on the end. _I wonder if he sleeps naked on that bed… _her mind wondered before he glared at her and said,

"You do not need a name to follow directions to a potion; sometimes working blindly has its _benefits_."

He lingered on the last word, as if it gave him some sort of pleasure.

_I'd like to give him some sort of pleasure… Oh god I hate that being true. _She finally conceded.

"Thank you Miss Weasley for your assistance today but I will no longer require it. You may leave."

Ginny almost asked to stay and watch him finish if only to keep stealing glances at his hands while he worked. She couldn't help but wonder what else his hands could do. Instead she just nodded and headed towards the door berating herself for her new formed view of the professor.

"I shall call on you if I need your assistance in the future."

Turning back she nodded and then exited the room.

_This is getting ridiculous just because you accidentally saw Snape nude and it wasn't completely repulsive does not mean that you want him in anyway. _She said this to herself almost like a mantra, over and over to help it sink in. It wasn't as if he treated her any differently than before, he still spoke to her like the insufferable git he has proven to be for the last five years of potions class. _That's right five years of potions class, that means he has been teaching me since I was eleven and that was only five years ago. _He was old enough to be her father. Granted a very young father but possible none the less.

Still utterly dazed she made her way back to her room and plopped onto her bed, sprawled across it horizontally so her toes still grazed the wood floors beneath her, and proceeded to be absolutely, whole heartedly, unequivocally confused.

**AN: Okay so I didn't think that this would take me so long to write and post, I am really not that pleased with it but after ripping it apart and then trying to give my mind a rest by reading others fanfics, I just couldn't get it how I want. What I have in mind next should work out better… I hope. Anyway, still would love feedback on where you would like this story to go or any constructive criticism (just remember, im not too fond of this chapter so go easy please :/ )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny just couldn't handle anymore. Her mind whirling in ways that left her with no clear pattern or ultimate outcome her actions should take. Action. Yes, she and her mind had agreed upon that at the very least. It had been a week since she had assisted Snape in his potions making yet he hadn't sought her aid as he said he would.

_No he said "IF" he needed me, _Ginny reminded herself.

No matter, she still couldn't suppress the drastic amount of disappointment she felt. Helping Snape with those potions was the only thing she had been allowed to help the Order with, ever. Ron, Harry and Hermione were only a year older than she and they were carrying the brunt of the war! It just never balanced out. Feeling for the first time that she could even possibly be capable of anything that would be useful to the side of The Light, was a rush and a confidence boost on a scale she had never even dreamed.

_And knowing that Snape is absolutely fit under his robes isn't too shabby either. _

She just could no longer control her thoughts about him. His long lean stature, his broad shoulders, his oh so squeezable looking arse was constantly playing out in her mind. Action was all there was. If only she knew which ones to take.

It was official. Ginny's brain was fried, scrambled, sunny side up, whatever you wanted to call it, her mind had had enough and decided it was done for the day though it was only about 4 PM.

_A nice shower should be relaxing…Oooh a bubble bath, that's more like it._

Coming to that conclusion Ginny shrugged off her Muggle jeans and t-shirt she was wearing, incidentally stolen from Hermione before the trio departed that summer, and slouched a thin soft green cotton robe over her matching black bra and knickers. _New matching bra and knickers. _She thought to herself proudly. Her mother had been transfiguring some of Ron's old tighty whities to fit her shape and letting her use her old training bras from second and third year thinking that was sufficient undergarments for the last two years. Thankfully towards the end of fifth year Ginny really came into her own, growing curves, losing baby fat and most noticeably increasing two cup sizes. Her mother could no longer deny that she was in desperate need of... well, how do you put it… 'support'.

When entering the store and seeing all of the "grown up" items, Molly Weasley couldn't stand it, her baby, the youngest of seven, her only daughter for Merlin's sake was practically a woman and upon that notion instantly burst into tears and then proceeded to shove a bag of galleons at Ginny instructing her to be finished and meet her in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour before rushing out the shop. Though it pained Ginny to see her mother get so emotional over her aging she couldn't help but feel relief that she wouldn't have to put up with the older woman's taste and opinions. Not to mention she could most likely get away with a few lingerie pieces.

In the end Ginny felt the trip a success now being equipped with an under wardrobe fit for a young witch. Smiling at the thought, Ginny poked her head out of her door to make sure the coast was clear. When it was, she quietly crept along to the heaven of a bathroom making sure that Snape couldn't hear her as to not disturb his most likely busy schedule of potion making. Reaching the door she silently made her way through, down the small hall to where the gloriously large tub reside. Sighing at the mere sight knowing her relaxation was going to be other worldly she reached over turning the appropriate knobs to reach her desired temperature; once it was warm enough Ginny added her favorite bubble bath scent. It smelt of a variety of delicious fruits with just a hint of vanilla. So unique, that was why Ginny loved it.

Once the bath was full, filled to the brim with frothy bubbles Ginny untied her robe letting it slide off her shoulders slowly feeling the tension in her upper body dissipate as if the robe was the blanket of her stress and by releasing it she was releasing all the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the last couple of weeks. _This is nice, _she thought slipping one arm out of a sleeve then the next -

"Ughdsdfhg" an unintelligible outburst came from behind her as she quickly made to catch her robe before it hit the floor while turning to be face to face with Severus Snape.

**AN: Okay another short chapter, my mind is not allowing me to write these longer for some reason, sorry. I also apologize for it being so long between chapters, that was never my intention. BUT I do need motivation at times to keep going, so if you guys like this story please review. Would love to hear ideas and constructive criticism! Might have the next chapter Snape's POV though Im not sold on the idea, let me know what you think **


End file.
